Juice
by xAlennahx
Summary: An anniversary, a present, and an angry brother. Just a normal weekend in the life of Misaki and Akihiko.


**Juice**. A Junjou Romantica Oneshot.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **An anniversary, a present, and an angry brother. Just a normal weekend in the life of Misaki and Akihiko.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**UN-BETAD.**

Misaki was a nervous wreck. That morning he had jumped out of his bed, made breakfast for him and Akihiko and ran out the door, since he was late. He had left a quick note for Akihiko, saying sorry he had missed breakfast and had to run because of a test. He had studied until deep in the night, not wanting to bother the writer, who had actually a deadline to meet. It had resulted in them both collapsing on the bed around 3, falling asleep immediately. It had also resulted in Misaki being late.

Right now, the student was walking home from a long day of school, but he still hadn't shaken the feeling of being nervous. He wondered why. The test had gone fairly well. He suspected he had gotten a good grade. Akihiko would be proud of him. Misaki smiled as he walked a little faster. Thinking of Akihiko reminded him of that evening. He supposed that was the reason he was still slightly nervous. A week ago he had agreed that they would go out for dinner that evening, to celebrate what Akihiko liked to call their 'anniversary'. Misaki doubted they had an anniversary, since they hadn't exactly ever gotten together on a precise date. They just did, somewhere along the way.

Misaki blushed at his thoughts. Though there were still some complications and he still felt embarrassed a lot of the time, lately he was getting happier and happier when he thought about the fact that Usami Akihiko was actually his. He was kind of proud of it too. Not that he would tell the writer.

"I'm home!" He called loudly as he entered the house.

"Hello. Had a nice day?" Akihiko called from the floor, where he was sitting with his legs crossed, papers all around him.

"Actually yes!" Misaki walked to the kitchen to make some tea. "I think my test went quite well."

Akihiko hummed. "That's great."

Misaki put the two cups on the table and sat down on the couch. "Thanks." Akihiko smiled at him and leaned against his legs. Misaki looked down on the man, who had put his head against his knees.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really." They sat in silence for a while, waiting for their tea to cool down. Misaki was unconsciously stroking silver hair.

"Can you help me sort this? After that we can leave for dinner." Akihiko moved his head up, so he could look at Misaki's face. "Sure."

The nervous feeling was back when Misaki was helping sort the paper. He didn't understand why he was feeling so nervous. It wasn't like they never went on a date before, though this was the first time he had actually agreed to it. He noticed Akihiko was looking at the clock all the time. He probably was very eager. His face had lit up like a Christmas light when Misaki had agreed to go. He wondered if he should have bought him something. Time was passing quickly as they cleaned the floor. It was already past six when they were finally done, but Misaki was no closer to calming down.

"Usagi-san! Let's walk there." The man was already holding their jackets. He grinned at Misaki. "In the mood for a romantic walk?" Misaki blushed lightly and hit him on the shoulder.

"Idiot. We're still early and the weather is nice, that's all." Akihiko simple laughed and ruffled the other's hair.

"Let's go then." He hold the door open. Misaki snorted at his behaviour, but walked out anyway. Their walk was pleasant. The weather was perfect, the sun was lowering slowly behind them, a light breeze ruffled their hair. Misaki felt his hand brush to Akihiko's ever in a while, but he couldn't get himself to care. It wasn't like they were walking hand in hand. His nerves were going away slowly. They were just going to eat together. Nobody would know they were on a date. He might even go to the shops tomorrow to buy Akihiko something.

"We're here." Akihiko broke Misaki's pondering. He held the door open for the smaller male, smiling down at him.

The restaurant was nice, Misaki noted. He had asked Akihiko not to go to something too fancy. The floor was dark, brick pillars were holding up the ceiling. The wooden tables gave away a cosy feeling. A place one could either go with his family or with his lover. Misaki was happy.

Akihiko ordered them some wine as Misaki looked at the card. Their wine and dinner came fast and the service was excellent. As always, Akihiko knew his places.

"Misaki."

"Hm? What's it Usagi-san?" Misaki looked at the older man and saw that he had raised his glass. Misaki laughed and raised his glass as well.

"Cheers."

"To us." Misaki put his glass down and blushed. "Yeah to us."

Akihiko laughed. "Always so shy."

"Shut up!" He paused for a second. "Talking about shy, we have this new girl at school. Kamijou-sensei threw a dictionary at her today. Now she doesn't dare to talk anymore." Misaki laughed as he told the story. "I can imagine him doing that." Akihiko laughed a little.

"I know right? He scared the poor girl to death."

As they happily talked over their dinner, they didn't notice the time flying by, costumers going in and out. They shared a desert, both had eaten too much already. Misaki was feeling content. They should do things like this more often. Misaki wasn't one to show his affection, let alone in public. First, the reason had been because he was shy. He was still shy and easily embarrassed, but the main reason now was that they still hadn't told anybody about their relationship. Sure there were some people who knew, but Akihiko's fans didn't and neither did Takahiro. Misaki felt Akihiko brush a foot against his. He would just like the fact if they could walk hand in hand, no matter how embarrassed it would make him feel. They were a couple right? They should be able to that. Misaki frowned at his plate.

"Misaki, what's up?" He looked up at the other and smiled softly at him. "Nothing, just thinking." Akihiko nodded, not prying.

"I got something for you."

"Ah! You didn't have to!" Akihiko hummed but ignored Misaki's protest as he fished for something in his pocket.

"Here." Misaki blushed bright red when he saw a box in Akihiko's hand. It was obviously jewellery, though the box was too big to be a ring.

"Woah. That's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Misaki laughed happily. Akihiko had given him a beautiful silver bracelet. It's had small links and was graceful. "You like it?"

"Yes very much." Misaki laughed at him, blushing a little. "It's perfect thank you." He scratched his head. "I forgot to get you something. But I promise I'll get you something tomorrow!" Akihiko smiled.

"You don't have to. Just wear that and I'll be happy."

Misaki nodded. He would get the other something anyway. The man was way to easily happy about silly things and he also deserved a present, even if he could just buy it himself. He wanted to make Akihiko happy, no matter how corny that sounded. He happily put the bracelet on his left wrist, ignoring the way Akihiko was staring at him. "Don't I get a thank you kiss?"

Misaki groaned. "Idiot! No! Especially not here!" He put a hand over the other's mouth who was making kissy faces at him. He could be such a dork from time to time. The older man pried the hand of his face. "Later then?"

Misaki sighed. How could he even say no to this man? "Maybe. But DON'T get your hopes up, baka-Usagi."

Akihiko just laughed and continued to eat.

Xx

Misaki yawned behind his hand while he waited for Akihiko to open the door. He followed the other in as soon as the door was open.

"Want something to drink?" Akihiko hummed his answer and Misaki walked to the kitchen, grabbing to glasses and filling them with some juice. Their fridge was full with juice lately, because Akihiko had decided normal people drink a lot of juice. He probably saw some people drink juice on the television or something. Misaki hadn't bothered to ask and just had bought the juice, knowing the other wouldn't stop asking for it otherwise. As he filled the glasses he looked down at his wrist. He smiled. The bracelet was truly beautiful. The fact Akihiko bought it for him probably helped. Misaki grabbed the glasses and put them on the small table between the two pink couches. He still thought it was rather ironic for a gay man to buy pink couches, but somehow they looked quite trendy.

"Misaki."

"What is it?"

"Come over here." Akihiko padded the space next to him. Misaki gulped and nodded. He sat down, hands folded in his lap, blushing face looking at his knees. He stared at the bracelet. Making up his mind, Misaki looked at Akihiko. The man was watching him calmly, his arms thrown over the back of the couch and his legs crossed. He raised one silver eyebrow at Misaki, as if he wanted to ask what Misaki was going to do. It made Misaki want to snort and attack the man at the same time. He did not know how his mind meant 'attack' exactly. It would end up bad for him anyway.

Or good, that was just a matter of perspective.

With determination in his eyes Misaki put his left hand on the couch and his right on Akihiko's leg. The man looked at the hand for a second before moving his gaze up again. He leaned in, kissing the man lightly on his lips, pulling back almost immediately.

'Nope, too much.' Misaki thought, putting hand over his pounding heart. He turned his head when he heard Akihiko laugh.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Not laughing at you. I'm laughing _because _of you."

"Shut up you old man!" Misaki rolled his eyes. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he loved the way Akihiko looked down on him, smiling gently. He sighed. "I try you know?"

"I know." With that, Akihiko closed the distance between them again, kissing Misaki softly. They stayed like that for a while, mouths moving lazily against each other. Suddenly, Misaki yawned. He pulled away and put a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry." Akihiko shook his head. "Don't be. Let's go to bed." Misaki nodded, not wanting to think what his lover meant with that. He'd see that when they were there. He felt his hand being grabbed and smiled, letting the other pull him away from the couch. Fingers were woven together, a bracelet was in between their wrists.

Xx

Saturday morning was a lazy one. When Misaki woke up, he rolled into the heat Akihiko provided him. From someone who's hands were always cold, the man was pretty warm. They didn't have much to do that morning. Takahiro would come by, but that wasn't until after one.

"Mornin'." A rough voice murmured against his head. "G'morning." Misaki responded yawning.

"What time is it?"

"Nine." Misaki smiled at the annoyed voice of his lover. He never was a morning person. With some grumbling, Akihiko pushed himself closer to Misaki, falling asleep again. The young man had been planning to buy Akihiko a present before his brother came by, but maybe he'd just stay in bed for a little longer. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. The air smelled like his lover. Or maybe that was just Akihiko himself.

Xx

It was about half past 10 when Misaki left the bed, expertly rolling out of Akihiko's grasp. Downstairs he put on the radio, blasting loud music, and making breakfast. He hummed to himself in the kitchen, dancing a little to the music. He baked some eggs, trying to satisfy Akihiko's weird obsessing with their yellowness. He lowered the volume of the music when he was done.

"USAGI-SAN BREAKFAST!" He yelled, while putting the plates on the table. Misaki grinned to himself when he saw his artwork. Akihiko surely was going to like this. A door upstairs slammed open, indicating that his lover was coming downstairs.

"Ah looks great Misaki." Akihiko gave him a kiss and sat down. "Thanks for the food." He quickly took a bite, moaning a little, causing Misaki to blush and roll his eyes.

"What was with the music?"

"Oh just felt like it."

"That's cute."

"Shut it!" Misaki hit him with a spoon. "Idiot. Eat your food."

The rest of breakfast was filled with small talk and Akihiko staring at his egg. Misaki kind of understood where he was coming from, the eggs _w_erekind of a nice yellow colour. Akihiko just tended to be slightly more obsessed about things like this than normal people. Misaki thought it was kind of cute. Not to mention just a bit weird. He cleaned the plates away and stared vacuuming, waving at Akihiko when he went upstairs to work. It was almost one when he was done cleaning. He put away his stuff and made some tea. Grabbing the two heat resistant cups carefully he walked upstairs. He opened the door to Akihiko's study softly, smiling to himself. Akihiko was bowing over his computer, writing in a notebook, which was lying on his keyboard, causing random letters to appear on his screen every time he wrote something down.

"I brought you some tea. Though I might have made coffee if I knew you were working so hard."

Akihiko looked up. "Ah no, tea is good. Thanks." Misaki out the cup down near Akihiko.

"Takahiro will be here soon I think." The hum he got didn't say much, but indicated the other had heard him. Misaki was almost out the door when Akihiko called out to him.

"Misaki, could you come here?" Misaki walked the other man and was pulled on his lap. "Don't just do that idiot!" Misaki sounded annoyed, but stayed put.

"What is it?" He added, in a softer tone.

"Could you read this for me? Out loud please."

Misaki nodded. It was just a short piece, about two men smoking.

"So, you any secrets then?"

"Let the woman of my life go."

He had heard of that story, but didn't comment. He sat up, blowing smoke towards the other. The man next to him was already done with his.

"You smoke too fast."

"Give me yours then." He took the cigarette from his own lips and put it between the other's, not minding the way those perfect lips were against his fingers.

When Misaki was done reading he looked up at Akihiko. The man was frowning at the piece. "What do you think?"

"Hm? Oh. I like it. I like its uuh…" Misaki searched for the right word for a moment "simplicity. It's kind of romantic actually, though it is two men."

Akihiko nodded and put away the notebook. "I'll think about it later." The bell rang at that moment and Misaki stood up.

"That'd be my brother. I'll get it." When he was in the doorway he paused. "Usagi-san? You shouldn't worry so much. You're writing is really wonderful. Even to me." He didn't wait for an answer but walked downstairs, opening the door for Takahiro.

"Hello! Welcome!" His brother hugged him. He came alone, because his wife was away with her friends and their children.

"Misaki! How are you. You've grown so much!"

"No, not really, but I'm fine. Do you want something to drink?" Misaki still felt a little awkward when his brother came to visit. Takahiro didn't know about Akihiko and him, and kept asking if it wasn't time to move. Misaki really didn't want to move. He had talked with Akihiko about it, saying that maybe it was time to tell Takahiro, he just didn't know how. He hoped his brother wouldn't be mad or something. He sighed well grabbing some juice. Maybe he'd tell him later, just not today. He glared at the refrigerator, which was still only filled with juice and some food. He'd talk to Akihiko about that too.

"Misaki, you alright? Where is Usagi-san?"

"Ah? I'm fine, just grabbing some…juice…" he paused for a second. "Usagi-san is still upstairs, he was working. He'll be down in a minute." Misaki hoped Akihiko could figure his manuscript out. It was obviously one of his BL novels, and though Misaki might not always like those, he knew they were important to Akihiko. Not to mention all of his fans. He just wished the writer would stop using his name. It was way too obvious, even when using a different name. That nobody linked the books with them yet was a miracle. He put down the juice, chatting a bit with Takahiro about his nephew and aunt. Akihiko came down after a minute of 10, greeting Takahiro jovially. Though Misaki wasn't as bothered by it as first, it was still slightly annoying. He rolled his eyes, not missing the mischievous look Akihiko gave him. That man would be the death of him.

"Busy writing?"

"You could say that." Misaki stood up, giving them some space. He grabbed an extra-large glass for Akihiko, filling it to the rim with juice. He also grabbed some cookies. He had planned to make them himself, but they had stayed too long in bed that morning to actually bake something. He heard Takahiro talk about his kid, and felt proud all of sudden. He liked the way Takahiro talked about his family. He sounded so happy. Misaki had no place in that. He looked up, catching Akihiko's eye. He smiled. He didn't need a place in that. He had a place here. Shrugging to himself, he quickly buried those mortifying thoughts, almost afraid someone would be able to read them. He quickly left the kitchen, placing the glass in front of Akihiko and the cookies in the middle. His lover raised an eyebrow.

"What? I want the juice to be gone as fast as possible okay." Akihiko snorted. "You bought it."

"Well you wanted it!" He sat down next to him, grabbing his own glass.

"Oh cookies! Did you bake them?" He looked up at his brother, who was looking expectantly at him. "Uh no, sorry. Didn't have the time to bake them myself." Misaki scratched his neck.

"Did you do something with friends? You should've told me, then I would've come later." Misaki heard Akihiko cough, with sounded suspiciously much like a laugh. What was he even laughing at? It wasn't like they…they had done the dirty or something. At least not that morning. Misaki blushed a little at his own thoughts and crossed his fingers in the hope that Takahiro didn't notice it.

"I slept in and was cleaning." A sound excuse right? Right.

"Cleaning? Shouldn't you be doing fun stuff with your friends? Or homework? It is your last year, you should be studying. You aren't pushing him to hard are you?" The last part was addressed to Akihiko, who looked mildly surprised. Misaki wondered if Takahiro saw that too, or maybe it was just Misaki who knew him that well. He secretly hoped so.

"He doesn't!" Misaki exclaimed before Akihiko could answer. "I just thought the house could use some cleaning."

"Yes but still." His brother paused and looked as if he was in deep thought. Misaki felt slightly anxious. He felt Akihiko shift slightly beside him, telling him he was a bit anxious too. He looked at his brother with wide eyes. He really hoped they wouldn't have this conversation today.

"Shouldn't you start thinking about living on your own?" Ah, there it was. Once again. Misaki felt his hands tremble. "Nii-san, if I live on my own I'll have to clean too."

"I know that Misaki, but you're almost done with University. If you can't pay for it yet, I could, or you could live with us first."

"I wouldn't want to bother you." Think of excuses Misaki, you can do it. He was clenching his fists in his pants, trying to stop the trembling. His brother didn't seem to notice it.

"Takahiro." Misaki looked sideways, watching as his lover. "Can we talk about this later? Let's enjoy us for a while, since we haven't seen each other a lot lately."

A safe. This way they would at least have until Takahiro would leave to prepare.

"Okay." Takahiro sounded insecure, but Misaki couldn't care less at that moment. He wanted to do a fist pump and a little dance. Instead he grabbed a cookie, thinking that was safer.

It wasn't.

"Wow Misaki how'd you get that bracelet? You got a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" At least Takahiro looked happy again. Misaki, not so much. He wanted to lie he really did. He found himself looking at the bracelet, blushing brightly.

"No. I don't." Both Akihiko and Takahiro seemed surprised, though Misaki couldn't see their faces that well. He wondered if Akihiko had expected him to lie. Probably. He himself had even expected him to lie.

"I…" Misaki took a deep breath.

"IgotitfromUsagi-sanforouranniversery!"

"What?"

"What?"

Akihiko's voice was filled with surprise. Takahiro didn't seem to have heard it that well.

"W-what?" Oh, he did hear it. The procession was just slow. Probably a bit too much information to take in. Seconds ticked by, where he just stared between his little brother and his best friend.

"ANNIVERSARY?!"

Misaki flinched. Oops. Takahiro stood up, almost knocking Akihiko's juice over. It would've been funny at any other moment. Right now, Misaki just hoped a black hole would appear and swallow him. Though then it would probably swallow the house too. He didn't know much about black holes but that was probably a fact.

When nobody answered Takahiro opened his mouth again. "Since.. SINCE when?"

Misaki looked sideways at Akihiko again. "Uh was this three of four years?"

"Three and a bit. I just chose a random date."

"I knew it!" Misaki exclaimed, forgetting his brother for a second. Suddenly Takahiro slammed his hand on the table. Juice almost fell over again. And again, could've been more funny. However, Takahiro is suddenly screaming, and Misaki thinks he has never seen him scream before. The fact that he is screaming at Akihiko, telling him to get away from Misaki, is making feel Misaki even worse. Wasn't the man in love with him once? Misaki saw the hurt look in Akihiko's eyes. He wanted to make it go away.

"No." He suddenly said. Takahiro stopped screaming to look at him.

"What is it Misaki? Are you okay?"

He didn't think he'd ever felt angry at his brother before. Annoyed, yes. But not angry.

"I said no. I don't want Usagi-san away from me and he didn't force me into anything!" Not entirely true, but true enough. I wasn't like Misaki hadn't enjoyed it. "Ask us first before you assume things! If he'd forced me you think I'd still be living here?"

"But…"

"No buts Nii-san! I love Akihiko and if you can't accept that GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Misaki heaved and wondered when he had stood up. Almost knocked the juice over again too. Two surprised faces were looking at him, and when he realised what he had said he flushed bright red up till his ears.

"I mean…" He sighed. Shit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But I meant what I said. Nii-san, please get out." He was looking at his feet now, hands trembling again.

He had expected to hear the door slam within a few seconds, instead he felt two arms around him. "Misaki I'm sorry." Misaki huffed. "Don't say sorry to me."

Takahiro let him go, looking into his eyes. "I believe you, but I still have to think about this. I'll go now and leave you guys alone." He took a deep breath and turned to Akihiko. "I'm sorry. And… and I'm happy for you." Without saying anything more, he turned to leave.

Misaki sat down, trembling slightly. He leaned into Akihiko when the man put an arm around him.

"It was really unnecessarily for him to say such stuff."

"You called me by my name."

Misaki scratched the back of his head. "I guess." He mumbled.

"Misaki look at me." Misaki looked up, deciding to listen. "I love you too."

"Stupid Usagi, don't say that."

"But you said it too." Misaki sputtered. Before he could answer his lover said his name again. "Misaki. Don't worry about Takahiro. It will be okay." Misaki nodded, burrowing his head in Akihiko's neck. They stayed like that for a while, listening to their joined heartbeats.

"Are you hungry, Usagi-san?"

"Akihiko."

"What?"

"Call me by my name." The man smiled at him. Misaki ran a hand through his own hair, a habit he picked up from the other man. He sighed, and smiled at his lover. "You hungry, Akihiko?" Instead of an answer, he got a kiss. Misaki kissed back, not wanting to protest for once. Misaki moved closer, grabbing Akihiko's shoulder. Their lips moved together, slowly, lovingly. They broke apart when the need of air came. Misaki laughed when he realised Akihiko still hadn't answered.

"So, food?"

"We can order."

"No, I'll make something." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, not surprised when another pair of footsteps followed him. He grabbed some pasta, fish and spinach, starting on the food for that evening. It was easy but tasty, especially with some sauce. A pair of arms circled around his waist when he started cooking.

"I'll have to move around to cook you know."

"I'll just move with you." Misaki snorted, but didn't protest. His phone buzzed once, indicating a message.

Manami and I talked. I'm sorry about what I said, if you are happy, I am. Please come have dinner with us next week. Usagi-san also. With love, Takahiro.

Misaki smiled. Life was good. Akihiko peered over his shoulder, reading the message Misaki held up for him.

"Didn't I say so?"

Misaki hummed, grabbing the spinach absentminded. Akihiko kissed his shoulder soflty.

Yes, life was good.

**A/N**

**Tada! My first Junjou Romantica fanfiction. If you're wondering, the part Akihiko wrote, is actually mine and is from my fanfiction Burning Cigarettes, though slightly changed. I hope it's a bit in character. Maybe I'll write a sequel. Let me know your thoughts, please.**

**With love,**

**Alennah **


End file.
